


But This is Pretty Nice Too

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [18]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Prom, its cute, peter parker is a slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 01:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Hi can I get a 91 with Peter and Harley





	But This is Pretty Nice Too

**Author's Note:**

> So here, Peter and Harley are both high schoolers. I think I’m going to say Peter is 15, and Harley is 18. If that bothers you, don’t read!

_91- “Stop dancing like that or i’m going to cum in my pants.”_

~~~~~~~

Harley smiles happily as he spins Peter around the dance floor. They’re at prom, and they’re ignoring everyone else. Just paying attention to each other.

A slow song comes on, and they fall into position, like everyone else.

“You’re so gorgeous, darlin’” Harley whispers.

Peter blushes and hugs him closer. “You’re too good to me.”

Harley giggles and they spin in a slow circle. He rests their foreheads together, smiling down at Peter. He’s never been this happy before in his whole life. “I think I’m in love with you, baby.” He whispers.

Peter blushes more. “That’s good because I love you a lot.”

Harley beams. Then the song changes, to an upbeat one, and Peter’s eyes light up.

“What are you-“

Peter turns and starts to grind on Harley’s cock, moving his ass with the music.

Harley chokes on his tongue, standing still and watching him. “Fuck.” He whispers

Peter smirks and looks over his shoulder at Harley. “C’mon! Dance with me!”

Harley started to move his hips, panting a bit. “Fuck baby boy, you’re gonna drive me crazy.”

Peter smirks and wraps one arm behind himself to wrap around Harley’s neck. He keeps moving his ass, singing along with the song in Harley’s ear.

Harley pants, giving up on pretending to dance and just grinding against him. “Stop dancing like that, or I’m going to cum in my pants.” He growls in Peter’s ear.

Peter giggles and sways his hips and turns around, kissing him. “I don’t wanna get kicked out of prom.” He giggles.

Harley laughs softly and kisses him again. He smiles as they start dancing in a way May would approve of, and Harley couldn’t be happier.

Well ok, maybe if his cock was in Peter he would be happier. But this is pretty nice too.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me more prompts!   
> https://tonystarkisaslut.tumblr.com/


End file.
